


Fanarts/Comic: Let the Legends Come Back to Life!

by 5ofSpades



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cardboard Box, Enemy Soldiers, Fanart, Genderswap, Gerbils, Mother Base Soldiers - Freeform, The Love Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cardboard box.<br/>Big enough for a grown Legendary Soldier to fit inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fiddlers on Mother Base

**Author's Note:**

> Fanarts etc.  
> [tumblr](http://5ovspades.tumblr.com/)

  
Played like a Fiddle, a Fiddle!


	2. A Box to Surpass Metal Gear

  
Legendary Solider full stealth grocery run.


	3. This is Pequod, unskippable Animation at LZ

  
This is Pequod, unskippable Animation at LZ.  
Damn it drive faster Pequod!


	4. Here's to You, Hospital Patients and Staff

**To Alexandra Pikrammenos and Evangelos Constantinou, M.D.**

Here's to you, hospital patients and staff  
Rest for never here in our hearts  
The last and final meat shields are you  
Your agony is his triumph

 

Honestly who actually felt bad for all those other people in the hospital? Our hero of old really was already a demon.


	5. Peace and Quiet

  
In His Outer Heaven

And the only two he ‘interacted’ with completely on his own terms, without other men’s dictates and manipulations. Sad sad Venom.


	6. BB and the 3 Blondes

  
And did they ever screw BB over, and over, and over again. Three helping hands on the road to become a villain.


End file.
